There are a variety of sample vials and apparatuses that may be used to sample a liquid at a desired depth and/or location. To avoid premature activation of the sampling vials, it is known to use mechanical linkages, electronic cables, pull cables, hydraulic lines, pneumatic lines, or other tripping mechanisms to open up a port or valve within a vial so as to collect a sample.
While such sampling apparatuses and methods have proven useful, the complexity and cost of the apparatus renders such apparatuses unsuitable for many applications. Further, with potentially hazardous or contaminated sampling locations, the control lines and communication lines needed to signal the sample valve port to open must then be cleaned before use in another location.
Accordingly, there remains room for variation and improvement within the art of valve controlled samplers.